Mind Blowing
by Dannyphantomstalker13
Summary: Girls can be an easy subject for most boys.Except Danny Phantom can he handle someone, something even tougher than the disastroid Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

One Luck Day after pp

P.S I do not own danny phantom

Facechat

Danny: Hey Sam do you want to go see that new terminator movie with me and Paulina and Valerie.

Sam: Paulina ….. Valerie umm nah I'm okay

Danny: But you said we'll go

Sam: Why Paulina and Valerie, what about tuck and jazz

Danny: Mayor Stuff and college stuff yah know

Sam: Maybe another day

Danny: Pweeeez (_shooting Sam his puppy dog eyes that were pretty darn adorable)_

Sam: Fine- but if they say one thing

Danny: Yes I know you'll send her to living hell, pick you up at 6 kay

Sam: Kay bye love you

Danny: Love you too

END FACECHAT

**Sam's POV**

Seeing Danny log off was too miserable for Sam to watch although she knew he was glad Sam agreed to the trip he felt that he wasn't going to be able to handle this dating thing. She knew this for a fact because

1. He's the youngest kid in Casper high

2. If Danny gets overwhelmed it usually not pretty

3. Even though he was considered a loser everyone knew they were envious of his looks with his jet black raven hair and deep blue eyes that reach who knows where.

Sam sat back and slowly fell asleep with her and her mind discussing if Danny needs this relationship right now. In her mind she made a pro's and con's list of why or why not they should break then a thought came to mind what if Danny breaks up with her. She imagined deep purple eyes trying to say So What Get A Life to him but then deep down bawling her eyes out. She sat up and decided she was going to break up with him. If he can fight ghost then he can definitely take a break up. She looked at her clock on her nightstand "Crap" realizing she over slept 6:15 she put on her regular attire the called Danny

"_Omg Danny sorry I kind of over slept did I make you miss the movie Sam said regretfully"."Naw I just told jazz to pick Paulina and Valerie up first so we could come back and get you we're on our way now. "Danny said in a calm tone "Oh, well I'm ready kay see you in a few" said Sam as she quickly hung up._

As soon as Danny reached her house she sprinted out to the red minivan that belonged to jazz. Danny in the driver's seat and Valerie in the passenger seat in the back middle was Danni and Paulina witch meant she had to sit in the back seat … Alone. "Hey Sam" Danny and Danni called in unison Danny then gave Danni a scowl that she did the same back. Paulina smiled at her and Valerie nodded. The ride was awkwardly quiet.

As soon as we reached the theater there was tape and it said under construction. "Uh Danny the movie theater is closed" Valerie said in confusion. Well we can maybe go to the AP hill and have a picnic he said. I'm cool I said "pleeeeezze go Sam" Danny said like a 5 year old "Convince me to go then" wanting to get a challenge in from him. He pulled over and phased me out of the car and flew me around. He looked at me with those beautiful eyes everyone love to see pulled me back and kissed me. I smiled on the outside but on the inside felt terribly guilty about what I was going to do later." Okay- just put me down fool" he smiled and set me back in the car

. He helped Valerie and Paulina out if the car and led them to the spot. While we ate all we talked to Danny about all the adventures he has had. We all laughed and giggled for some time and for a once if felt like I actually belonged somewhere. I had built up the courage all night now is the time speak up Sam it's now or never." Danny can we talk over there alone" I said about to puke "Sure, he said, Excuse us" I brought him behind a tree "What's up" Danny said "I think that…. we need to take a break just so we can get our mind cleared" Danny chuckled 'is this a joke' he said innocently I looked at him as soon as that smile disappeared I looked at my shoes "Why" he said "It just it's too complicated for you to understand" I replied. Suddenly his eyes turned an emerald green "NO SAM IT'S NOT" frightened I took a step back. He sighed and handed me a Ring and his Keys "Drop them off a home then leave it at my house." Danny then turned into his alter ego and flew off. I looked at the 3 other girls and shredded one tear that I hope no one saw then told them to pack up and get in the car. "Is Danny alright" Paulina said in a worried tone. I had to answer her truthfully "No but he'll make it."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 mind blowing

I no own Danny phantom I'll put it easy for these people.

SAM POV

The drive was silent like the last one no one said anything moved not even the radio was on, then all of a sudden someone opened their big mouth. "What happened for real Sam" Valerie said trying to be intimidating. "Nothing that I can tell you guys." "SAM I'M HIS SISTER" Danni said sounding very offended. "Okay we- took a break" I replied trying to sound strong. Paulina stared and for a moment she seemed to actually care" Why" she said like a confused 3 year old. I pulled up on Valerie and Paulina's street. They got out the car I assumed Valerie would walk to her door but she walked to my window. You messed up for you self, please don't mess it up for all of us." I nodded understanding ways this could affect us. Then it was me and his sister, basically his replica in a girl sense. We arrived at Fenton works.

"Bye" I said whispering to myself when I forgot ghost have better hearing than most. If you forgot Danny has a heart so big it can end him right now, Danni said, he'll forgive you just a matter of time.'' She chuckled as she flew in the house. I walked down the street to my house since its right around the corner. When I reached my room I jumped on my bed then called Danny._ Ready Manson you can do this be brave you've made it today you'll make it now_

Jazz: Hey sam

Sam: Hey can I talk to Danny

Jazz: _she sighed_ what you did to him

Sam: We broke up, you sound like I tried to kill him or something

Jazz: He looked like you did

Sam: Tell him I'm not the bad guy he is

Jazz: YOU KNOW WHAT SAM STOP BEING SUCH A GOTH AND HAVE A HEART!

Jazz: Danny has enough for both of you

Sam: Hello jazz DARNIT JAZZ.

Sam could not believe what she just said she laid on her be silently crying she knew if she cried loud enough her mother would come and talk to her which would be the last thing on earth she would want. Her parents were more than enough trouble. She wished her parents could be like Danny's, not always caring but caring when they have to. Sam was always envious of Danny his family, popularity, his humor, and his kindness. But his kindness is what she hated too, danny will always be a hero and nice to anyone. When his secret was out he forgave everyone who was mean to him it nstantly. He and dah became friends, he went on a pity date with while thinking about paulina a domino effect happened It went like this Danny's heart, Forgiveness from bullies, Paulina gossip queen of Casper high, Casper high, Tomorrow MONDAY.


	3. Chapter 3

Mind Blowing Chapter.3

I don't own no Danny phantom girrrl…

Okay If you have read this please review or like or something I'm only 13 and just so you know I am obsessed about Sam's pov to me she's the deepest character in the whole show. So thanks my real or imaginary fans- Miss. stalker

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam's POV

As I walk along the sidewalk this cold fall day I get the evil eye from strangers all the way. This was the dumbest idea I've had since the portal. Nobody's supposed to break up with amity park's beloved ghost boy. If you think this is bad they might as well start the Casper high riot now. As I head towards the door I feel the butterflies in my stomach beat me up. "Oh god here we go" I say as I walk in door I see people mumbling about me snickering. But those are all boy all the girls are making goo goo eye's at Danny as he unloads his locker.

His blue eye's stare at my violet one's "hey sam" he says surprisingly cheery. "Hey" I say sounding like a loser gosh why why me does life hate me. In lancer's class I felt like a criminal eye's staring to the back of my head. Then I see a blue wisp come out of Danny's mouth I wait for the ghost to come Danny goes ghost then leave's the class room. I wait for a crashing sound but all I hear is my muffled screams as the ghost puts its filthy hands around my mouth. The ghost phased me through the ceiling I finally got to make out who this was. Walker, I bit his hand as he dropped my 30 ft. out of the sky. "Sam" I hear Danny screaming as he comes to my rescue.

I close my eye's hoping not to feel the pain when I feel to hands carrying me back to the school. I run to the window to look at danny sucking walker into the thermos. As he goes and sits down the class gives a light clap then goes back to reading. I really should go thank Danny, I'll write him a note.

''Thanks 4 saving me'' I write

''Not the first time: p'' He replies

I smiled to see that he could still joke around with me. Although something tells me he's still holding a grudge. The rest of the day was boring, until we got to the teachers meeting which for us is free time. We all sat in lancers class reading texting or others were playing football. By others I mean the boys every boy but Danny, he sat in a class with all girls. While reading my book I looked up to see his face down cheek squished against the desk sleeping. She giggled at seeing him asleep; 11:45 better wake him up before the teachers come back. I reached over towards his desk to shake him but I was distracted by a voice." Don't touch him" I glanced back to see who it was, Jean from chemistry. "Why do you care?" I say. ''Because he probably wouldn't want that seeing as you broke his heart.'' I rolled my eyes and continued to but jean managed to find her way up to my desk and grabbed my hand before I could touch him. Startled I flipped her straight on her back. My reflexes were fast due to danny and his fast reflexes. She jumped up and slapped the mess out of me next thing I knew we were fighting. Of course I won seeing as I fight ghost on a daily basis. Danny suddenly woke and broke us up. About to tell Danny what happened jean broke out some little sob story about how I attacked her "Did you do that?" Danny said, I stammered trying to find the words to tell him. "No why would I do that I wouldn't want to wake you up I hate you!" I said. Immediately I regretted the words that came out of my mouth. "Oh" he said as he walked off to lunch. Jean stood to the side with a smirk on her face but this time I had a rebuttal. Well if he doesn't like me he could never like you ugly monkey then I stepped on her foot( yes on purpose, hard too ) "Ahem" Mr. lancer said as I bumped into me. "Oh shit" I said dumbly although that's not the first time something dumb has come out my mouth.

**MS: Like it ?**

**Danny: No **

**MS: I'll kill ya**

**Danny: Ghost powers duh!**

**MS: Valerie's suit duh**

**Danny: Oh god please review for my sake puppy dog eyes here!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Mind blowing

Hey so called fans I never really got to introduce myself

Danny: Or me

MS: I'm 13, love reading , obsessed with cartoons Danny Phantom and Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends, I want to be an author when I grow up ( Go Figure) so now that's cleared up chapter 4

Danny: Ahem!

MS: Oh and this is my boyfriend Danny oh and I don't own his show (MS- Miss stalker)

Danny: Thank you lady

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam spent the whole day and continuing tomorrow day in in school suspension. Gosh I know it's my entire fault and I'm going to get Danny back one way or another. Not realizing I arrived to my front door I open it to call tucker let's see what he has to say about this.

"Hey tuck" I say" Sam" he says in a confused manner "hey Sammy what about we take this convo to the mall baby girl" tucker says a little to confidently "What! Sure we can but I'm beating the crap out of you when I get there I mean baby girl?" I reply "Okay bye hone" tuck say by cutting me off. That's a change in tucker although I haven't seen him in about a month so he might of changed

I walk to the mall and realize how long of a walk it is. Usually me and Danny would fly and tucker would ride in his limo. Me and Danny kind of left tucker in the dust, but we didn't want to.

I reach the mall when I walk In everyone boo's and I run to the table where I see tucker

Then all of a sudden they start whispering, I look at tucker then they all start taking pictures.

Then thousands of people start to run up on me and ask me questions.

"Ms. Manson are you in a relationship with the mayor of amity park?" one reporter asked

Ms. Manson was all I heard until tucker screamed "ENOUGH" he said I was scared because I've never

Heard his scream like that and for a second I saw a glint of red in his eyes but I shook it off

"Me and sam are not in a relationship" tuck said then he stormed off.

I ran home with my hands slightly covering my eyes I did not want anyone to see that I was crying.

"Honey, sammmy-kins" my mom asked as I ran into the house

But as usual I avoided their question and ran straight to my room, as I sobbed myself to a deep slumber.

When I woke up to a knocking on my door, sure it was my mom I responded "GO AWAY MOM"

"Ms. Sam do you want me to clean your room later?" It was our maid Melanie my favorite one

"No come" she walks through the door I slammed my face to the pillow not wanting her to see my red

Puffy eye's. She takes one look at me then quickly stares at the vacuum and starts it up.

I couldn't help but notice you were crying when you got home, Melanie says, If you don't mind me asking why were you crying?"

I sniffle "because this is my life" I say trying to be quiet

"Oh well your friend Danny me and him talked one day and I asked him will you still hate vlad if he

Come's Back and he said he doesn't like to hold grudges" Melanie said

I know you're trying to help but I know him and you're right he doesn't hold grudges but he sure is hard headed" I said

I sat up straight you know what if danny can over come all that paparazzi then I can go talk to him

"Thanks Melanie" I said while running out the door

You welcome

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danny: Boo that sucked

MS: hey your show sucked

Danny: Gasp be ready for some mean comments

MS: No sorry sorry it was great I just had to come up with a good comeback

Danny: Better be

MS: R&R : D

Danny: What does that mean

MS: IDK :D

Danny: :/


End file.
